Ask or Dare My OCs!
Hey there everyone! here is the place were you can put my OCs in life-threatening situations, but they will NEVER get hurt! Now lets meet the OCs! Ivan the Iguana - calm, quiet, and gentle Kenny the Koala & Toy Ivan - rude and demanding Ken Allen - manipulative, yet kind John Aqua - caring and determend Druid - my online name and main persona. Same exact personality as me. Has magical drawing items, that allow his to draw weapons in midair, and also rocks or pits on top of or underneath enemies. (hopefully not very op.) NOW LEEEEET"S PLAY!!! Dare 1 Springfield: I dare you all to flush yourselves down the toilet and stay where you end up for one month. Ivan: sigh... WEhat did Druid do this time? All the others: disGUSTING! Springfield: TOO BAD! *kicks everyone into the toilet* *flushes the toilet* ONE MONTH LATER Springfield: How's everyone coming along? animatronics: Were so freakin rusty we can barely move our mouth. humans: we smell TERRIBLE! Springfield: LOL! Now, get out. Everyone: Thank you! Ivan: It seems that we need to visit ol' merle chanter, AGAIN. Dare 2 Withered Jack 2.0 (Golden Toy Foxy 2.0): I dare you to OBEY VINNEH. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!\ druid (me): Em, no. bye-bye. *pushes out of a window* WJ: NOOOOO!!! FOILEDDDD AGAINNNNN!!!!!!! I WIiiil return...(voice trails off as he falls). Golden Toy Foxy: Thank you! Finally, his massacre has been stopped! Your a hero! WJ: *Appears behind Druid* *whispers* I'm still here. Druid: No Your down there. *pulls out magical pen and draws a pit beneath WJ* WJ: I just wanna be friends!!! (voice trails off again...poor WJ). Dare 3 McKayla: I dare you to survive together on a desert island...THAT'S HOME TO GODZILLA. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *drops gang on desert island* A YEAR LATER Ivan: that wasn't very hard. Druid here was able to draw a few buckets of water, and we were able to DESTROY Godzilla, with all of our strength and Druids items. Toy Ivan: Yeah, we pulverized him! Dare 4 Springtrap: I dare you to destroy the camera in room 1. It's so dang annoying. Please. Please. Please. Please. GI: fine. *destroys the camera with one hit* How's that? Springtrap: Oh finally now I can kill that night guard. FOR REAL. Dare 5 Me: I dare you all to try and jumpscare me and Emy! The winner get's a kiss on the cheek from Emy! Emy: Oh come on this again?! I'm already- Me: Roll with it, Emy...ready set GO! TI: Alright! Let's do it! *everyone jumpscares them* Both: *screams* Emy: I-I think Ivan the Iguana won. Me: Y-Yeah I agree (for someone who's quiet). Alright Emy kiss him on the cheek! Emy: What?! But- fine.... *goes to Ivan and kisses his cheek* Better? *smiles a bit* Ivan: Th-thanks. *blushes* Me: You make guys blush so easily Emy... Emy: It's not my fault you keep telling me to kiss almost every guy animatronic! Me: Hehe...yeah...who's knows you might- Emy: Shut up or I'll stuff you in a suit... Me: Fine. Be that way.... Dare 6 Emy: I dare you to look after my mangled counterpart, Mangled Emy (ME for short) for an hour while I'm gone. I have to get myself new parts. Before you do, a couple things you should know about her: 1. She can be curious. Sometimes too curious that it gets her into trouble. 2. Don't tie her up. Not even with her own arms. She hates that. 3. Keep her busy (somehow). She can get bored easily. That's all I could give you guys. Good luck! *leaves them with ME* ME: Hi! *hanging on the ceiling* Ivan: Alright guys, we need to split up the work. Druid, John, make food, that will keep her busy for a little while. And me and the other animatronics will entertain her. and ken, keep her out of trouble. Lets go! *one hour later* Emy: *returns to the group* Ok I'm back! So how was it? ME: Best day ever! These guys are awesome! Emy: I'm pretty sure they were... ME: Group hug! *gathers everyone with her tenticle like arms and hugs everyone* Emy: Not so tight! Anyways, thanks guys. Dare 7 Willow: I dare you to be in a room with BB for an hour. everyone except druid: NO!!! Druid: fine. I'll do it. *one hour later* Druid: That wasn't very hard. I drew a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Dare 8 Toy Willow: I dare you to go into Minecraft's Twilight Forest and defeat the Lich King. Without Druid's drawing items or any good weapons. You can only use stone swords and you HAVE to bring back the trophy so you can prove you did it. TI: Question, do we have to go straight into the battle, or can we gather supplies first? I'm the only actual gamer here. TW: Here are your swords. Now Go!!, *everyone turns into a steve? and fights the Lich king, with everyone almost dying, but TI dealing the final blow.* Druid: *breathing heavily* Wow... I should do missions like this more often! Category:Question Shows Category:Ask Pages